How i fell into liking ya
by Hellen Lou
Summary: A bedtime story of falling into like with someone.


How I feel into like with ya

Just a bed time story

_Zhang fu- husband _

_Fu Qin- father

* * *

_

_Poke _

"Hmm"

_Poke _

"Gorram hell what ya want"

"Can't sleep"

"Meanin' s I ain't getting any…gorram to that"

_Poke _

"Gorram woman quit with the poking"

"Tell the story"

_Roll of eyes _

"What rutting story…I ain't a story fit for the likes of you"

_Poke _

"What I tell ya about pokin' me an' all"

"Told gorram woman to quit the poking… I am not a gorram woman, I am a woman. I also have a name. Until you call me by such I will not stop my poking"

_Tongue pokes out _

"Brat"

"You can see me"

"Ain't got ta see you…always new you were a gorram brat"

_Poke _

"You have to tell the story now"

"I rutting done told ya I don't know none fit fer you"

"You know the story of how you fell deeply in like with me"

_Groan _

"Do's I have to go an' tell that story again… you know it damn near off 'art by now's anyways"

"Still like you telling it better"

_Cursing _

_Poke _

"alright, I'll be tellin' ya… ain't got keep poking me none, man has a right to sleep without bein' all poked"

_Roll of eyes _

"Right… if'n I'm 'membering alright I fell in like with ya goin' on ten damn years now"

"Not true… more like eight years… boy was stupid first two years didn't see what was right in front of him"

"Well boy won't finish tellin' the story or none if you keep chattin'"

"Woman will remain quiet"

"Hell first time for a lotta things"

_Poke _

'Woman…'

'Was deserved… boy being a boob'

"Now ain't that just the disresctable thing to say to a man… and stop with the giggling, won't tell ya squat if ya carry on an' such"

_Pout _

"It was done gone eight years ago that I first starting noticing that the crazy moonbrain wasn't too bad 'fter all. First thought it was guilt and all 'cos I damn go an' sold 'er to the feds and all…cap'n locking me in the hatch… hey what I don't gone told you 'bout cryin' on me"

_Sniffle _

"Ah damn… didn' meanit or none… I was bein' stupid is alls 'sides if I didn' nearly damn lose her then I wouldn' gone done found just how much I was gonna miss 'er and all… after that I did what I could not ta like 'er an' all, wouldn't be proper or none. 'Sides a man don't need to see the hatch more then once in 'is 'tire life anyways"

_Sigh _

"Nah the first I knew that I wanted ya and such was you grabbed me by my…"

_Smack _

_Snicker _

"Thought that anyone who could take a big merc like me down ought to get some damn new respect… 'Sides didn't want to look after no little woman… but by Buddha if she weren't just the most damn sexiest thing I done gone seen in all my life"

_Blush _

"Near 'ad 'art attack when she drove through them blast doors… never felt them things 'fore an' seein' her go figured didn' want to feel them again if'n I could help it none"

_Shifting _

"Fell for her when I saw her standing knee deep in Reavers guts…"

_Poke _

"Scary images… boy doesn't need them… create nightmare"

"Sorry an' all, just forgot for a second is alls… nah I ain't going to be talkin' none bout those things… ain't many a thing that scares a man like me"

_Sigh _

"figured it weren't right or none to be thinking about a girl like that in any ways but as a team mate… just couldn't help it none… too darn pretty I guess… pretty then them guns I have stashed… but Cap'n would gone thrown my sorry ass outta the hatch after 'course the doc was done removing what ever he threatened. But couldn't stop thinkin' bout her… and it was rutting hell, figured it was losing some of the closes thing you have to a family out 'ere in the black that made me sweet on 'er and all but she knew, gorram mind reader and all"

"I most certainly did… but boy was too silly to understand that girl wanted him just as much… did what she did to protect him. Girl thought she scared him with her big and scary truth"

_Yawn _

"do I got to finish this now… what with ya bein' sleepy an' all"

"Yes"

"fine… gorram hell ya ain't got ta shout or nothin'… well I guess I wanted to pretend didn' feel nothing for the damn girl. Didn't treat 'er like I use to but did try and 'void her much as I could… but the gorram girl got in my mind… no reading needed. Man couldn't even get some good se- um couldn't attend to some manly things without the damn girl in my head"

_Roll of eyes _

"Very quick save"

"well once I done figured out that I weren't gitting her outta my head any time soon figured I just try and be her friend… ain't been a friend to no woman before that didn't want to have se- time alone with unless she was a fighter likes Zoë or reminded me of one of my sisters like Kaylee"

"What about Inara"

"Damn woman would have my personal all twisted before I even dare asked… not to mention cap'n and a hatch. Nah I was goin' be 'er friend an' all but she had other ideas… like dancing with some pansy ass pretty boys… damn saw red that one time… cap'n didn't believe me that I was blind drunk and wanted to start a fight… didn't want to believe his hired gun had gone and got soft on a girl… on his girl pilot"

_Grumble _

_Roll of eyes _

"Girl not cap'n's… she's Serenity's, Girl pilot belongs to serenity… at first"

_Giggle _

_Grunt _

"Yeah well… damn girl knew what she was doing, dancing round me when I was trying ta ferget an' all. Sitting next to me at dinner… stealing my food and such"

"Was hungry… dancing with pansy ass pretty boys"

_Poke _

"Boy shouldn't poke girl"

"Poke who the gorram hell I like… ain't no making fun of me"

"Boy just moody 'cos he missed out on dancing with the girl"

"Boy don't dance none… told ya that before"

_Roll of eyes _

"Story had not ended… you have not concluded how boy fell deeply in like with girl"

"Rutting hell woman… fine, I was just about getting all comfy with how me and the gorram girl were dealing with each other when she near damn gets shot… 'Stead I push the gorram girl out of the way and take the gorram bullet. Weren't much… had far worser before but the gorram girl seemed to snap… thought she was just being crazy an' all couldn't figure out none that she was crying all the damn time 'cause she thought she lost me and cared about me something fierce"

_Grin _

"damn 'ad to die for 'er to admit ta it though… woke up to find two brown eyes staring down at me… that's when I done and gone fell deeply in like with the gorram crazy girl… my crazy girl, weren't no way in this rutting 'verse she was going ta be anyone elses. Asked her marry that gorram second… thought I done gone mad when she said yes. Though it was mighty entertaining to watch the cap'n and the doctor try to close their mouths… all I rightly 'member was kissing my river girl and Kaylee shouting shiny"

_Sigh _

"Ya happy now… you know the ending, I stuck by my word… didn't let the damn crazy girl go again did I"

"No… Jayne was honourable… only one kiss before wedding, waited for rest. Waited because he knew he would never give it up… would never be asked too"

_Grin _

"Good now go back to sleep… or gorram let me in peace"

_Roll of eyes _

_Closing of eyes _

_Shifting _

_Poke _

"Hmm"

_Poke _

"Dammnit… what now"

"Daddy"

"Yeah Brooke girlie"

"You more then like mama… don'tcha"

_Sigh _

_Opening of eyes _

"Course I do you moonbrain girl… you and ya ma mean more ta me then the whole rutting 'verse…just 'cos I don't go saying it like the pansy doc don't mean I don't feel it none"

"Daddy"

"Yeah baby girl"

"I like that story best of all… more then uncle cap'n and Uncle Simon's… I like you best of all daddy"

"That's good baby girl… now ya best be getting some sleep"

"Daddy"

_Sigh _

"Yeah"

"I like that story better then the ones you tell uncle cap'n and uncle Simon when mama isn't around"

_Opens eyes wide _

"Best not be tellin' ya ma none…and ya best not be listening to them stories 'gain dong ma"

"Yes daddy"

_Snuggling _

_Sigh _

_Grin _

"Mommy already knows… silly fu Qin isn't quiet when he tells those stories, usually drunk. Cap'n daddy and Simon are too most of the time"

_Sigh _

"Is just stories is all… don't mean I want none other then me river girl and Brooke girlie"

"Good… because River girl is not willing to share her Jayne, apart from with Brooke"

"Ain't planning on sharing ya with none either"

_Light snoring _

"She really likes that story something fierce"

"Of course she does… ever girl likes to hear of a princess and her knight in shinning armour. Even if princess can kill with her brain"

"I thought we done talked about that woman… ain't no need to be scaring me none with that threat"

_Roll eyes _

"Wouldn't hurt Jayne… better if alive and alert,"

_Waggle of eyebrows _

"Tomorrow night little girlie is sleeping in her bunk so I can show ya just how alive and alert I be"

_Groan _

_Grin _

_Matching grin _

"Zhang fu… I like that story above all the others… you tell it so well"

"Well damn near had enough time to tell it… and I'm a guessing I like it too, has my favourite characters in it and all"

"Doesn't have Brooke"

"Well we'll change that"

_Patting of slight bump _

"Yes Zhang fu we will… have to update to keep history flowing… for next generation"

_Yawn _

"Jayne"

"Yeah"

"I deeply like you too"

"Well you better gorram had… I ain't going to be in love with ya if you don't even like me none"

_Grin _

_Closes eyes _

_Sigh _

_Snoring _

"Don't worry little one... you be deeply liked too"

_Beaming smile at butterflies in stomach _

* * *

would like to thank Catakit for the review... this is the upgraded version 


End file.
